1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receiving data at a client computer, and more particularly to a client computer receiving data and a key file and performing an operation on the data based on information in the key file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer users can receive various types of data. For example, a user may download data, such as a text file or an executable file from a website. The control of the receipt of data at a user's computer typically is in the control of a user.
There are configuration management systems, such as Microsoft® Systems Management Server (SMS), that provide capabilities for an individual, such as a member of an information technology (IT) department to transmit data to one or more client computers. For example, a member of the IT department in a corporation may use SMS to install a new version of a software program on some or all of the client computers in the organization. Such a system typically works on a private network, for example an intranet. If an operation is to be performed on the data at a client computer, for example running an executable file, typically either the instructions for the operation to be performed on the data are known by the data itself or the user must take an affirmative action. For example, for an executable file, either the user takes an affirmative action to run the executable file or the executable file contains instructions that it is a self-executing executable file.
A need exists for a system that allows data to be transmitted to an individual user or a group of users that does not require the user to take any affirmative action. The system should automatically process the data at the client computer as desired by the sender based on instructions sent by the sender along with the data.